Chibi What?
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: When Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea get a chance to go to the U.S. on a week long trip to the Mall of America, what happens when Yugi stumbles upon a chibi doll? One that looks exactly like Yami? Coincidence? Maybe ... or maybe not. (Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shot with a surprise at the end. Read on and find out! Fave/follow/review and enjoy, guys! :D)


**What up guys? Now, here's a one shot that made me really excited to do. And real late, no doubt.**

 **And there's a surprise at the very end of it. Read on and find out!**

 **So, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, then Puzzleshipping would take over! Ha! XD I only own the plot so pretty please, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ooh! Look at this place! It's so beautiful!" Tea exclaimed, gushing over the sparkling sights.

"That's what all girls say when they go to the mall," Joey pointed out, groaning when Tea grabbed his and Tristan's arms and tugged them roughly behind her. Yugi laughed at seeing their facial expressions. They obviously didn't want to be here right now.

You see, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were in the Mall of America, the biggest and grandest one of them all. All thanks to a radio contest Joey won last week. He should know. He was there!

OOO

 _Flashback …_

" _Are you sure you want to do this, Joey?" All three guys were in Joey's kitchen, where the radio was turned up and were anxiously waiting for the contest to start._

" _Positive, Yug! This is a free trip to America. An all paid expense trip to the Mall of America, plus we get to stay at a fancy hotel."_

" _I don't know, Joey." Yugi said._

" _Well, it's either that or spend our week long break here, doing squat. Now, are you guys with me on this or not?"_

" _Stay here and watch you make a fool of yourself live on the radio? You think I'd miss that?"_

" _Don't make me sock you, Tristan," Joey threatened his smirking comrade. Yugi thought this over again. Joey was right about one thing. They_ didn't _have anything to do this whole week. Domino High had to close this week to do some quick renovations/innovations/whatnot so all the students were free to do as they pleased. And just recently, the Domino Radio Station announced that they were hosing a contest alongside the US, including all the luxuries Joey mentioned before. And, the winner could take three guests with them. But Yugi was still unsure about it. That is, until …_

" _And … I heard they were hosting a Duel Monsters Tournament there." Yugi froze. If there was one thing he loved the most, it was Duel Monsters, especially being the King of Games himself. Joey pushed the right buttons. If he wanted to find a way to get his best bud to come, then it looks like he just did._

" _Let's win this!"_

" _That's the spirit!"_

 _But, when the time came to for him to answer the big time puzzler, Joey got speechless. Yugi wanted to laugh. And Tristan thumped the blond upside the head. "How can you_ NOT _remember the eight planet from the sun?!"_

" _Hey, my mind can only take in so much," Joey protested._

" _Well, how was I suppose to know that?" Tristan glared._

" _You're my bud! You're suppose to know everything wrong with me!"_

" _How could you not know the eight planet – wait a second! I think I remember our elementary school teacher taught us a song about it in first grade!"_

" _Well, sing it!" Yugi exclaimed. That's when Tristan blushed._

" _I don't know if I should – " Tristan said but was cut off when Joey grabbed his collar and brought him in dangerously close to his face._

" _SING IT!"_

" _I saw Mercury and Venus! I saw the Earth, then Mars! I saw Jupiter, then Saturn! Uranus, and Neptune –!"_

" _Neptune! Neptune! It's Neptune!" Joey yelled in the telephone, the cable connected to the outlet going up and down hazardously._

" _You are CORRECT!" The radio guy answered in joy. All three boys jumped up in joy and amazement, before jumping all over the kitchen, singing the planet song. And in a loud, bad key no doubt._

OOO

 _Present …_

He just answered one question involving singing the planet song (Joey had got to memorize it).

And now, here we are.

And right now, Yugi was watching in amusement as Tea dragged Tristan and Joey into yet another chic clothing store. "Oh boy. This is going to take a while. In the meantime, I should probably look around. Maybe I'll see something I like. Thanks to the allowance bonus I got from grandpa, money's no problem for me today." Yugi was walking past countless stores and people when he spotted something up ahead.

Something gleaming in the store window.

Yugi approached it and his mouth gaped in an O.

It was a toy store!

"Aw, cool!" Yugi walked in and his amethyst eyes bubbled up in pure utter amazement. There were stuffed animals, action figures, dolls, cartoon character dolls, and tons more! It was like being in a stuffed, fluffy wonderland! Yugi spun around to get a full view of the colorful, vast and glorious site. It was like being in Toy Land, only this one was much livelier. "Now the only problem is … what should I get?" As he walked down the aisle that had these Disney characters that Yugi heard so much about back home. There was Aladdin, Sully, Mike Wazowski, Ariel, Belle, and more. Plus, there was Mickey Mouse.

"Aw, they're all so cute! Though, I should get something far better. For grandpa, of course. Maybe some for the gang too. And how about … Yami?" Yugi smiled warmly at thinking about his Pharaoh's name, followed by a disappointed frown.

You see, the reason for the former spirit for being absent is that Yami said he had some business to take care of and that he had to do it alone. Of course, Yugi pleaded him that he wanted to come along, but Yami declined it. He distinctly remembered him saying " _No Yugi. I have to go on my own. But don't worry. I'll be back before you do from your trip._ " And that was all followed by a tempting, burning kiss that left Yugi speechless. But also lonely again. Sure, it's only been 48 hours since their last meeting but that already felt like an eternity.

Trying to pry those sad emotions out of him, he instead focused on the aisle of toys lined up for the choosing.

Suddenly, that's when he saw an row full of chibi figures, from animals and sci fi folk like from Star Wars to cos players that he saw from the manga books he and Joey would read when they had the time. He spotted something and in that moment, Yugi stopped. He turned. He was facing the object of his attention.

It was a chibi doll. It was small and incredibly adorable. But, here's the catch. It looked exactly like the former Pharaoh. It looked just like Yami! "No way," Yugi breathed out.

Everything was just like the original. The same tri-colored spiky hair. The same tan skin. The same big, crimson red eyes. It even had the same jacket, sleeveless black shirt, black choker, pants and black, studded boots. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw so many similarities between them. It was an exact look alike.

"I don't believe it. It really does look like Yami! But, how can that be?" He whispered to himself, in case anyone heard him. The more he thought about this, the more it felt creepy. It gave him goosebumps.

That's when he thought he saw it winking at him. "What?" His eyes blinked as if it was a trick of the light. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Maybe it was just my imagination. Still, maybe I should consider taking it. Even if it does seem rather odd. I mean, how could someone make a chibi doll look just like Yami? Maybe they got inspired to make one after seeing him duel, at the Battle City Tournament? Or maybe the Kaiba Grand Championship? Gosh, Yami did duel live a lot in the past few years. And I'm talking to myself again." Yugi could feel something off in the air. This all felt so odd. Yugi bent down and leaned in to get a closer look at the doll. "Yep. This does look just like Yami. But how is the real question."

And yet, it looked just as cute as Yami. Yugi smirked a bit at that. "Still, maybe I should take it. That way, I can still be with Yami. Even if he's who knows where and this doll is kinda making me feel weird." He grabbed it and that's when he felt something grasp his hand. It was soft, like real skin. He gasped. He looked down to see nothing touching his hand. "Okay, now I'm feeling things too. Maybe I am losing it."

" _No, you're not losing it, Yugi._ "

Yugi gasped again. He knew that voice anywhere. It was definitely Yami's. But when he looked around, trying to spot his look alike in the store, he was nowhere in sight. Yugi looked back down at the doll. This doll may look adorable (gorgeous on a high scale, even), but it was no Yami. Even if it looked just like him.

"Okay, now I really am losing it."

" _Aibou, it's okay. No need for you to jump to conclusions._ " Yugi jumped at the familar, baritone voice of his mou hitori no boku.

"Okay, I know I heard that! Then again, maybe I'm just imagining Yami's voice in my mind. After all, we have been sharing a body for years. His voice is imprinted in my mind." Yugi then realized that it wouldn't be long before his friends start getting worried about him and his whereabouts. "Uh oh. I should get something and quick." He took one last glance at the chibi. He saw a twinkle in his left eye. Yugi felt his face flush suddenly from the heat he was getting in his face. He had no idea why, though.

"Something far different than this." He put the doll back in its original place and started walking away.

" _Do it, aibou. You know you want to._ "

Yugi could tell Yami was smirking from his low, purring voice. He dared to turn back. And when he did, he couldn't look away. Him missing Yami was hard enough, and now this chibi was making it worse. Now, he had a desire to hug and cuddle with it. To play with its small bangs. And to kiss its small, thin mouth.

"Okay, that's it! Enough's enough!" Yugi marched up and snatched the doll up. "Time to get this chibi nonsense over with!" He marched up to the cash register and paid it (even though the cashier didn't recognize the doll belonging to any section of the store, which made Yugi get confused)before putting the doll in the bag and walking out the door. "Okay, that was even weirder than this thing."

"Yugi, over here!" He looked up to see Tea waving over to where she and the guys were by a water fountain.

"I'm coming!"

Yugi ran over to join his friends (Joey and Tristan's arms were full of Tea's shopping bags from girly necessities) and they walked over to the food court to get something to eat.

But unknown to them, something was moving in Yugi's bag. Something indeed …

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **I got that question for the contest from Drake and Josh. I had to watch the clip to get the feel. Plus, I love that show! Hilarious, it was and still is! Also, I have read some stories on chibi Yami and wanted to do one of my own.**

 **So, the surprise is this: I want to do a real story on this. A multi chapter story, the sequel to this oneshot. What do you think? Let me know.**

 **So, until then, do what you do best and bye guys!**


End file.
